


Turned Upside Down

by Thebe_Sitepu



Series: Reverse Turtles [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humanized Turtles, Insanity, Reverse Turtle, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Hamato bersaudara akan mengalami perubahan sifat drastis selama Seiya dan kawan-kawan meningggalkan mereka. Semuanya bergantung pada Seiya dan kawan-kawan untuk mengembalikan Hamato bersaudara seperti semula.





	Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Ide ini muncul pas searching soal reverse Turtle!AU. Ternyata karakteristik mereka jauh lebih horor ketimbang dugaan. Kalau mau bikin yang Don mendadak bego, berasa kurang dark. Jadi inilah yang muncul di fanfic based on banyak ide di DA yang kuadaptasi untuk fanfic ini
> 
> I don't own TMNT and Saint Seiya. Inilah the first chapter

Di sebuah dojo di wilayah New York, terdengar suara erangan dan teriakan seru yang memberikan dukungan pada orang-orang di dalam dojo itu. Jelas sekali, ada beberapa orang berlatih di dalam dojo itu. Hamato bersaudara sedang berlatih bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan teman-temannya yang adalah ksatrianya Athena. Ksatria itu dikenal juga dengan saint. Pemuda berambut coklat itu bernama Seiya, sedang berlatih dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang bersenjatakan sepasang pedang ninjaken. Nama pemuda yang menjadi lawan dari Seiya adalah Leonardo, atau sering dipanggil Leo.

Sementara, di lain ruangan di dojo itu, seorang pemuda berdarah Russia bernama Hyoga, sedang asik meminum soda sambil menyaksikan pertarungan temannya yang bernama Shiryu melawan adik dari Leo yang bernama Raphael, atau biasa dipanggil Raph. Di ruangan lain, ada seorang pemuda yang sibuk mengerjakan proyek mesin bernama Donatello, yang adalah kakak dari Raph dan adik dari Leo, baru saja menyelesaikan kerangka mesin untuk mesin ciptaannya. Di dalam, si bungsu dari Hamato bersaudara yang bernama Michelangelo, atau biasa dipanggil Mikey, bersorak gembira bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Shun, didampingi juga oleh kakaknya yang bernama Ikki.

“Teman-teman, mesinnya mungkin akan selesai dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu.” Kata Don memberitahu seisi dojo.

“Syukurlah. Seperti biasa, kinerjamu selalu cekatan, Donatello.” Puji sang kakak yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan Seiya. Setelah pertarungan yang cukup lama, akhirnya pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Seiya.

“Sudah kukatakan bukan? Saint itu lebih jago dari ninja.” Ujar Seiya terkekeh. Ia membantu lawannya berdiri. “Terima kasih untuk bantuan latihannya.”

“Sama-sama. Oh iya, Seiya... selama kita latihan tadi, aku menyadari kalau kau itu dari tadi terlalu fokus untuk menyerang terus. Seharusnya, kau juga fokus dalam pertahanan supaya lawan tak mudah menjatuhkanmu.” Kata Leo memberi saran.

“Ah, baiklah. Saranmu bagus juga, Leo. Wajar saja ayahmu memilihmu sebagai pemimpin. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ayahmu ke mana?” Tanya Seiya penasaran.

“Master Splinter sedang jalan-jalan ke Jepang. Ada urusan katanya.” Jawab Leo. Di saat mereka berdua sedang asik berbincang, terdengarlah suara erangan keras dari ruangan sebelah. Saat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu, ternyata Raph baru saja terpental keras karena serangan dari Shiryu.

“Sudah kuduga pertarungan ini tidak akan seimbang.” Kata Hyoga sambil meminum sodanya. Shiryu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Raph dan membantunya berdiri.

“Kau sudah cukup baik melakukan serangannya, tapi ingat juga kalau kau seperti itu, lawanmu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu.” Shiryu menasihati.

“Iya, iya... tapi terima kasih juga.” Sahut Raph malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Jelas saja apa yang dikatakan Shiryu persis dengan apa yang Leo katakan. Selagi kelima orang itu sedang asik berbincang, Don, Mikey, Shun, dan Ikki memasuki ruangan itu dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan yang ternyata membicarakan soal kerjasama antara saint perunggu yang adalah bawahannya Athena dan Hamato bersaudara.

“Hari ini berarti kalian kembali ke Jepang?” Tanya Mikey. Shun mengangguk.

“Kalau saja liburan kita lebih lama, kita bisa main lebih lama pastinya.” Kata sang pemuda berambut hijau itu. “Kak Ikki juga pasti berpikiran yang sama.”

“Ah tidak, Shun. Aku malah ingin secepatnya kembali ke Jepang.” Ujar Ikki datar. “Ada banyak hal yang aku tak suka di Amerika.” Jawaban itu sontak membuat Mikey manyun karena kesal.

“Dasar. Bilang saja mau menyembunyikan fakta kalau Ikki sebenarnya senang di sini.” Sang pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu protes, yang membuat orang-orang di dojo itu tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

“Ya sudah, kita nanti kembali lagi kok.” Kata Seiya sambil mengacak rambutnya Mikey.

“Oh iya, kalau kalian ingin berkunjung, kami tinggal di sini sementara waktu.” Kata Don.

“Memang ayah kalian tinggal di sana untuk berapa lama?” Tanya Hyoga penasaran.

“Sekitar 3 bulan.” Jawab Raph.

“Kita dapat cukup waktu untuk berkunjung kemari. Sekarang, kita harus pulang. Nona Saori pasti sudah menunggu.” Kata Shiryu.

“Ah, benar juga kau, Shiryu. Secepatnya kita harus kembali kalau tidak, Tatsumi pasti akan mengoceh dan mengomeli kita karena kita terlambat sampai.” Seiya menyahut. Akhirnya kelima pemuda yang bekerja sebagai saint itu, meninggalkan Hamato bersaudara. Tanpa mereka semua ketahui, seseorang sudah ada yang mengawasi Hamato bersaudara dengan pakaian penyamaran. Orang lain tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bawahannya Oroku Saki, yang adalah musuh bebuyutan ayahnya Hamato bersaudara dan sekarang menjadi lawan mereka.

Saki sendiri memimpin sebuah klan yang dikenal sebagai Klan Foot. Sampai sekarang, orang-orang tak mengetahui asal muasal kenapa Saki menamai klannya seperti itu. Spesialnya kaki bagi mereka mungkin mengartikan mereka bergerak cepat. Faktanya, mereka selalu mudah dikalahkan oleh Leo dan saudara-saudaranya. Cara lain untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah kehancuran dari dalam.

“Bos, rencana siap dijalankan.” Kata orang yang mengawasi itu. Ia berbicara dengan wireless radio yang ia pakai.

“Bagus. Pastikan mereka tak menyadari keberadaanmu dan dengan makanan beracun itu, kita dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka.” Balas suara yang terdengar dari radio itu. Sudah pasti, itu adalah suaranya Saki. Rencana pun dijalankan dan efeknya akan muncul tanpa diketahui kelima saint Athena yang baru saja meninggalkan keempat Hamato bersaudara itu.

  
_**~1 bulan kemudian~**_

_**~Kido’s Manor, Japan~** _

“Tumben banget Mikey gak ngangkat teleponku.” Keluh Shun yang sedari tadi menelpon Mikey.

“Bagaimana bisa itu dikatakan sebagai tumben kalau kau saja berusaha menelponnya sudah lebih dari sebulan.” Kata Hyoga sambil memperhatikan Shun yang masih mengeluh pasal teleponnya tak dijawab berkali-kali.

“Kurasa ada yang tak beres...” Kata Shiryu yang kebetulan duduk di hadapan Hyoga. Seiya yang duduk di sebelah Shiryu, berusaha menemukan jawaban mengapa telepon mereka tak dijawab Hamato bersaudara. Kecurigaan mereka mengarah pada serangan dadakan dan mereka tak siap terhadap serangan itu yang menyebabkan mereka berempat tak merespon panggilan dari Seiya dan kawan-kawan selama sebulan.

“Apa sebaiknya kita ke sana?” Tanya Ikki yang secara tiba-tiba dengan posisi bersender di sebelah lemari di dalam ruangan itu.

“Tanpa ijin Nona Saori? Kau pasti bercanda Ikki.” Kata Seiya protes.

“Tak apa-apa kok. Dia sedang rapat di Sanctuary.” Timpal Hyoga santai. Akhirnya kelima pemuda itu sepakat pergi ke Amerika dan mengunjungi Hamato bersaudara.

  
_**~Hamato’s Training Dojo, America~**_

“Permisi.” Seiya mengetuk pintu dojo itu. Tidak ada yang merespon.

“Aneh juga. Ketukan saja tidak direspon.” Sahut Hyoga heran.

“Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk.” Kata Shiryu.

“Bisa juga mereka berusaha membantu satu sama lain untuk membuka pintu karena keempatnya terluka parah.” Shun menerka.

“Kurasa itu tak masuk akal Shun.” Sanggah Ikki. Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu dojo sedikit terbuka. Dari dalam, terlihatlah sedikit wajah dari Leo di balik pintu itu.

“Halo, kalian siapa ya?” Tanyanya dengan nada ceria meski matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

“Bung, ini aku! Kau masa bisa lupa Pegasus Seiya?!” Tanya Seiya dengan nada geram.

“Seiya, perhatikan matanya.” Bisik Hyoga. Shun bergindik ngeri ketika melihat matanya Leo.

“Pegasus Seiya? Memangnya aku punya teman namanya Seiya?” Tanya Leo.

“Bolehkah kami masuk?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Ah, adikku sedang ada eksperimen. Jadi aku tak bisa kalian masuk.” Ketika Leo berusaha menutup pintu, kaki Ikki menahan pintu tersebut supaya tak tertutup.

“Ada yang ganjil denganmu, dan pastinya adik-adikmu berlaku yang aneh.” Desis Ikki tajam. “Kalian berempat masuk. Aku akan menahan Leo di sini.” Sang pemuda tertua di tim saint itu membakar cosmonya dan mendorong Leo agak keras supaya menjauh. Dengan cekatan, Ikki membuka pintu tersebut dan tanpa membuang kesempatan, Seiya dan yang lainnya memasuki dojo itu, membiarkan Ikki bertarung dengan Leo untuk menahan sang kakak tertua dari Hamato bersaudara mengejar Seiya dan yang lainnya.

Di lain pihak, Shun merasakan hal yang aneh ketika ia melintasi satu pintu yang terkunci sangat rapat ketika mereka berusaha membuka semua kenop pintu di dojo itu.

“Seiya, pintu ini terkunci.” Katanya. Hyoga menarik Shun mundur dari pintu itu.

“Mundur. Pintu ini harus dihancurkan.” Kata sang pemuda asal Rusia itu. Ia mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan embun es yang mengakibatkan pintu itu membeku secara keseluruhan. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan meninju pintu itu sehingga hancur berkeping-keping, namun mereka menemukan penampakan yang mengejutkan di dalam ruangan yang pintunya baru saja Hyoga hancurkan itu.

Ternyata, mereka menemukan Raph yang sedang diikat di tempat tidur untuk operasi, sedangkan Don yang berpakaian seperti seorang ilmuwan dalam laboratorium, sedang memegang pisau bedah yang berlumuran darah. Sudah mereka bisa terka, Raph akan dijadikan korban uji coba.

“Raph... aku penasaran dengan DNAmu. Mungkin tidak kalau kita benar-benar saudara...?” Tanya Don datar. Raph menggeleng dan terlihat sekali air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya. Ia bahkan memohon untuk minta dilepaskan. “Berhentilah menangis! Jangan seperti bayi. Ini akan berlangsung sebentar kok.” Desisnya tajam. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia memberi ancaman pada adik pertamanya ini.

“Don... aku sudah melakukan keinginanmu.. kumohon lepaskan aku...” Pinta Raph sambil menangis. Tanpa Don sadari, dari belakang muncullah rantai yang langsung mengikatnya dengan erat. Rupanya, Shun sudah memakai baju saintnya dan langsung menyerang Don tanpa ragu untuk melindungi Raph.

“Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, aku akan menahan Don. Kalian bertiga cepat selamatkan Raph.” Shun meminta. Ketiga pemuda itu paham dan langsung bergegas melepaskan tali yang mengikat Raph. Dengan cepat, Seiya dan Hyoga melepaskan tali yang mengikat Raph dan Shiryu yang membantu untuk menopang tubuh Raph meski akhirnya dibantu juga oleh Seiya.

“Kalian siapa?” Tanya Raph dengan nada bergetar. Jelas sekali ia ketakutan.

“Aku Shiryu, ini teman-temanku.. Seiya dan Hyoga.” Jawab sang pemuda dengan rambut terpanjang dari kelima saint itu. “Secepatnya aku harus membawamu pergi.”

“Apa yang terjadi dengan saudaramu? Kenapa Leo mendadak tak waras? Kenapa Don mendadak bertingkah seperti seorang yang sadis?” Tanya Seiya.

“Di mana Mikey?” Hyoga menambahkan pertanyaannya.

“Mereka bukan saudaraku...” Kata Raph gemetaran. Ada yang aneh. Seharusnya tidak begini.

“Ada yang tak beres.” Shiryu menyahut. Setelah mereka berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Raph, mereka akhirnya keluar dari pintu belakang. Baru saja mereka mendekati pintu itu, sebuah pisau terlempar dan menyayat wajah Hyoga ketika sang target berhasil menghindar.

“Hyoga!” Seiya menjerit.

“Kalian pergi saja! Nanti aku menyusul!” Seru Hyoga. Benar saja, sosok yang melempar pisau itu adalah Mikey sendiri.

“Awww... harusnya kau bisa mati ditempat. Faktanya kau hanya bisa terluka saja.” Mikey bergumam kesal meski wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ceria.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seorang pembunuh berantai.” Ujar Hyoga. Tanpa ragu, ia berlari mundur dan membekukan pintu belakang ketika ia berhasil keluar dari dojo itu.

“Hyoga, syukurlah kau selamat.” Kata Shiryu sambil menghela nafasnya lega.

“Apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebenarnya?” Tanya Seiya bingung.

“Aku tak tahu.” Hyoga mengangkat bahunya. Tak lama kemudian, Shun dan Ikki berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

“Shun, Ikki, kalian tak apa-apa?” Tanya Shiryu khawatir.

“Secepatnya kita harus pergi. Ketiga Hamato bersaudara yang masih berada di dojo itu mengincar kita bertiga.” Sahut Ikki.

“Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah kenapa Raph harus dibawa? Ini akan menambah permasalahan!” Tanya Shun panik.

“Raph bisa menjadi petunjuk kenapa mereka berempat bertingkah aneh.” Jawab Hyoga yakin.

“Kurasa musuh bebuyutan mereka.” Seiya menerka.

“Masuk akal juga.” Ikki mengangguk.

“Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke Sanctuary dan kita minta bantuan Shaka atau Mu untuk mencari tahu penyebab utamanya.” Kata Shiryu memberi usul.

“Tambahan juga, kita harus mengajarkan Raph supaya... dia menjadi pemberani dan tidak cengeng.” Kata Seiya sambil memberi tatapan sedih pada Raph. Akhirnya kelima saint itu kembali ke Sanctuary sambil membawa Raph tanpa diketahui ketiga saudaranya yang bertingkah aneh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Comment dan review diterima, tapi aku gak terima flame. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
